Vocaloid Seven Sins series
by Silver-Scribe-Kyoku
Summary: Based on the Songs By numerous of the vocaloids each person has a different side to tthe same story. Betrayal, loyalty, bloodshed, vengence and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid: The seven Sins Series **

*note*_ these stories are based on my opinion on how the story went about. Yes i know there may or may not be a book the songs were based on. I have not read it. But i do love the idea, thus i would like to go into further depth of each characters point of veiw. And if you have not listened to the songs of the sevin sin series i believe you should because you probally will feel lost here in these you :)_

Chapter one: Servant of Evil~ Lens POV

I was dreaming again. I dreamt of a time when i was seven. My twin sister and I played in the meadow. She laughed and smiled, her rosie cheek made the perfect image of happy. Her blod hair the same length as mine bounced freely around her face. Our fathers guards watched over us in the green feild. Their stern faces as our father the King, clad in his yellow robes stepped into our play ground. A man in purple, by his side stared sadly at the two of us. The sun that shone so brightly over my sister and i faded as my sister was led away from me...and I, Len. Prince of the Kingdom of yellow, was left behind, for all eternity.

I woke up, i knew that it was stupid of me to dream such things. My twin sister Rin, was made All ruleing Queen over the kingdom of yellow when her and i was seven. Being the second born, even though i was male, i was under-ranked as my sister Rinny's devoted servant. Gakupo, the purple man, was my fathers prime minister who had made this ruling final was now ruling in the kingdom of green. My father died when Rinny and i were ten, thus crowning her as official ruler. And i , the man who would see that she was happy. I smiled at that fact as i pulled my shoulder length blond hair up into my usual ponytail and marched up the spiral stair case. Once i came apon the large yellow door i knocked three times before opening the large doors to awaken my sleeping sibling. Rins small head poked out from beneith the yellow silk sheets. "Oh Brother, good morning" She smiled sweetly up at me. I smiled gently back at my 14 year old sister. "you recieved a letter of response from the prince of blue." I wispered smirking at her. Her eyes grew wide with excitement as she lept from the bed. "were? were?" she pleaded to me. I smiled holding the letter out to her. The prince of the Blue kindom, Lord Kaito Von Shion, had stolen the young heart right from my little sisters chest on one of his kindly visits to our yellow castle. I waited patiently as she tore open the neatly written blue envelope and scanned the page intently. Her face dropped. "whats wrong?" I asked her. Her face pale with greif she handed me the letter. I scanned the page to see that the proposal of marraige my sister had sent to the blue prince had been decline for unknown reasons. "rinny..." I wispered. She shook her head letting tears run down her face before pulling up a smile. "He will love me. In the end. He will love me." She wispered before marching swiftly into her dressing room.

I worried terribly for my sister, as i rode down the battered streets of our kingdom's markets. Their faces turned hard as they spotted me apon my sisters yellow mare Josephine. They were the "poor folk" my sister spoke of many times i came to her room. "another to the guilotine..." she sighed carelessly in my memory. I swallowed hard. I knew she only sentenced men to death that couldnt obey the all a queen cant be TOO kind, shed be taken advantage of. I shook the thoughts away as i came apon the gates of the Kingdom of green. I had been ordered here to gather trade for my queen Rin. The people of green were well named for everyone had dull green hair and clothing. A kind stablesman took Josephine for me so i could bargain in the market. I wandered aimlessly trying to find the master tradesman. "are you lost sir?" A soft voice giggled. I turned to be met with a beautiful maiden like no other. Her green hair shined in her long pig tails and matched her green eyes. I blushed choking on my words. She laughed once more. "M-master tradesman's place please..do you know were he is?" I mumbled. She smiled and nodded taking my hand. "this way." She kindly said pulling me behind her. My heart pounded in my ears. "may i ask your name?" I wispered. She looked over her shoulder as she stopped in front of the master tradesmans building. "I am Lady MIku. " She giggled. "the ruler of this kingdom" She said with a playful wink. I blushed deeper. "I say your highness...with such kindness, i may have fallen in love with you." I laughed bowing to the green princess. She blushed. "well with such a gentleman i almost feel bad for being engaged." She laughed quietly toying with her hair. I rubbed the back of my neck "Im quite jealous." I said coyly. "you are young. yet so..mature. Maybe, we could work something out between us?" She wispered, stepping close to me. I blushed. "but your fiancee'? " I stammered. She looked downward. "my father arranged the marraige. Not I. Why shouldnt i choose whom i see?" She asked turning away from me. "you have every right to" I smiled. She turned to me pulling me swiftly to the side alley before kissing me quickly on the lips. "thank you Sir len." she wispered sweetly. "howd you-?" I asked. She placed a green painted nailed finger on my jacket. its quite obvious your the Yellows, head servant?" She giggled before winking and disapearing into the green paved streets.

Many months past. I served my sister happily. She continuously wrote Lord Blue letters pleading for his love. I rode to the green kingdom to see Lady green in our secret affair. She never spoke of her future husband, as i never spoke of her to my sister. My sister ment everything to me, and she didnt need to think she had to battle for my loyalty. after all, lady green wouldnt be free forever if she was getting married. "youve been off to see the trademaster in green alot lately." My sister mumbled from her yellow throne as she picked at a tray of grapes. "Yes, for the well being of the kingdoms" I smiled. I offered her the tray in my hand. "todays lunch is broi'che' " I smiled, knowing it was Rinny's favorite. She perked up and took the tray. I patted my sisters yellow head before heading out to tend Josephine. "Len..." The childlike voice wispered behind me as i walked to the royal stable. My sister in her street clothes and riding britches was following me. I smiled as i led josephine out into the market street when my sister and i both froze. At the edge of the market stood Lady miku on the Arm of Lord Kaito. Lord Kaito spotted us as he led Miku to us whos face lay calm and oblivious as if she didnt know who i was. "Your highness rin, id like you to meet my darling wife to Be Lady Miku of green." Kaito laughed, as MIku smiled at us both. The words hit me like a ton of bricks. My Sisters teeth were gritted together as she grasped my hand tightly. "its a pleasure to meet you both" Miku smiled nodding at us both before being led of smiling brightly on the arm of the blue prince. My sister dropped my hand and stormed off back toward the castle as i lay in a shattered mess.

I didnt blame Miku. I knew it wasnt her fault. She just didnt want to anger her father wich was understandable. I was more worried about My darling rin who had summoned me to her bedroom as she layed sobbing into her golden pillow. "Rin..?" I wispered touching her back. She raised her head, her eyes angry as tears ran down her face. "Len...Do something for me will you? Please? only you can do it!" She pleaded. I held her and stroked her damp hair as she pleaded sobbing into my chest. My chest hurt. I hated seeing her this way. "anything i wispered. I am your servant. Id do anything for you." I wispered. She looked up at me tone serious even in her sobbing . "Kill her. that green princess! Kill her!" She said as the tears dripped slowly down her flushed cheeks. My eyes widened. "is that your final order on it..?" I asked. She nodded firmly. "I want the Princess of Green dead. Tonight." She wispered. My voice light yet firm. My heart full of anguish. "Yes, My princess."

I rode in the dead of night into the kingdom of green. A dark cloak around my shaking body. I tossed a rock against Mikus window. She smiled as she looked down at me and slid out the window. "Len! I thought id never see you again after today, but look i have to tell you that Its you I love, not him!" She spoke quickly hugging me tightly. I held her tightly in my shaking grasp. "whats the matter?" She wispered looking at me. Tears slid down my face as i pulled my blade from its sheith. "My Queen ordered me to kill you" I wispered. Her eyes widened. Her eyes softened kissing me hard. "do you love me len?" she wispered. I nodded as she took the blade from me. "Then, there is no other way. I cant marry Kaito yet im forced to, then death is the only real option..." She wispered as a tear slid down her cheek as she forced the blade into her stomach. I watched wide eyed as she died in my arms..

My sister glanced at my bloody clothes. "Len, you made quite a mess of her for me didnt you?" She asked. I held up the bloodstained knife. "for you my dear sister." I wispered. She smiled. "good. Kaito will surely come to me now that his beloved Miku is dead" she smirked looking out the large window in front of her. I bowed to my sister and didsapeared as the tears ran silently down my face.

A riot broke loose. THe Blue prince knew my sister had sent an unknown assasin to kill miku. One of our maids must have snitched. our own people started to rise against us. I felt uneasy. My sister was my only priority. The most important thing in my life now that Miku was gone. "its just them getting antsy Len. Stop worrying, it will die down." She shrugged as she ate her mornign brunch. "Rin! This isnt like when you killed the farmers and other towns people by guilotine! We killed a national Monarch!" I stressed over the sounds of angry towns people. "Len i swear , nothing will hap-" She began as one of our maids rushed into the room. "My highness. the guards gave up their place, saying they wouldnt protect a murderor letting the rebels in! they're comeing for you my lady!" She franticly explained. I lept up from the table pulling my sister from her chair and up the spiral stair case to her bed room. "len! What are we ganna do?" She asked franticly. I locked the door searching the room in a panic for some way to save her. I stared into her wide frightened eyes and i was met with my own frightend reflection. I quickly pulled off my clothes. "Len...?" She asked. I undid my usual pony tail and pulling hers up into a pony tail. "trade me clothes. they want a princess. Not a slave boy." I explained. "She handed me her dress as she started to cry. I pulled the snug heavy dress material over my body quickly. I helped her into my work boots and buttoned up her blouse. I tied a ribbon in my blond hair. "Hide under the bed till im gone rin!" I ordered. "please Len, dont do this for me..." She sobbed in my arms. I forced her under the bed and smiled. "I am your servant. You are my princess. forever and always" I smiled before opening the door a the rioters gathered. They grasped my arms and pulled me roughly down the stairs. My thoughts flashed to rin and miku. I would die, for them. The giant clock that stood in our main hall of the castle i grew up in chimed three as i was thrusted out into the crowd. I saw a yellow haired stranger in a dark cloak run out of the castle garden. I smiled grimly at the stranger who stood to watch from a far away distance as i was pushed to a wooden guilitine. A red armored woman spat at me as she stood next to the Lord of blue. They lowered my head into the same guilotine many of our townspeople once met their ends. my eyes focased on the cloaked stranger. Her blue eyes wide with sadness and disbaleif. I wispered to myself at the last stroke of three: "My princess, i am your servant, if i shall be born again...may we meet again..." And i heard a far away scream escape the strangers lips as the searing squeel of the blade was set free.

*_SOOOO I realise this was like reaaaally long, and im sorry, hopefully it was done well and you all will give me good reveiws and read the other peoples point of veiws!*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Vocaloid: The seven Sins Series **

*note*_ these stories are based on my opinion on how the story went about. Yes i know there may or may not be a book the songs were based on. I have not read it. But i do love the idea, thus i would like to go into further depth of each characters point of veiw. And if you have not listened to the songs of the sevin sin series i believe you should because you probally will feel lost here in these you :)_

Chapter Two: Daughter of Evil~ Rins POV

I sneered as the Red dressed maiden fell to the ground in agony. Her lover dragged off to the guilotine. My loyal servant, my twin brother stood firmly at my side as I , ten at the time, gave the mans red dressed woman cried out as the blade was sent free with its dreadful wail. I shrugged at the brunette red wearer. "he should have paid his debt to me, his queen. Though sadly, his death doesnt even cover half of the debt he owed me." I snorted at this sobbing older woman who was pulling herself up from the dirt, her muddy tears staining her cheeks. "but i have nothing else to give..." She wispered. I looked at my brother whos eyes stayed firmly ahead. "You own a small stable dont you?" I asked turning back to this simple maiden. "its only housing my horse...thats all, its worth nothing.." She stammered. I smirked at her desprate expression. "Give me the deed to your stables and your horse and ill wave the rest of your debt." I laughed loudly as she hung her head in despair as my brother led the mare whom i would later name Josephine from the stables. "you should be thanking me." I giggled stepping into my yellow carraige.

i brushed my shoulder length blond hair, as i shook that four year old memory from my thoughts. My younger twin brother Len, my devoted servant and protector watched pateintly. I smiled sweetly at him in the mirror. Oh how I adored my ever so devoted brother. It was truely sad he would never be king, yet he never complained when our father made him a simple watch dog when he and i were children. The blue rose that sat in the yellow vase on my vanity table caught my eye. I toyed with its delicate saphire petals. This rose was a gift from the handsome prince kaito of the kingdom of blue. This rose was his gift to me during his peace visit to my kindom a week ago, and how he sent my fragile yellow world ablaze with love in his blue colored charm. I smirked at my pale reflection in the mirror. His hand would one day be mine. "Rinny." My brother called, drawing me back from my thoughts once more. I looked at him over my shoulder smiling angelicly "Yes?" My brother placed a tray of cookies on my vanity and smiled softly. "the Kingdom of green has requeted we make trade with them next week." He said firmly. I nodded nibbling the corner of one of the delicious cookies. "yes, it is good to keep the peace with our neighbors." I beamed coyly. My brother smiled and kissed my forehead, before leaving to attend to his job. I turned my attention back to my blue rose. I knew my letter of marraige was on its way to The Blue princes castle by royal carraige at that very moment. I plucked a delicate petal smirking before letting it slowly fall to my vanity.

Then it happened. My fragile Yellow world cracked, when the response letter form Prince kaito had appeared. He rejected me. ME. The GLORIOUS yellow queen! Why? Why wouldnt he want me? My brother had left for the kingdom of the green a few hours ago as i sat writhing in heartbroken agony. Through my angry tears i stared at the list of executions i had caried out just in the last few months. I was a just ruler! An understanding ruler! Why wouldnt the blue prince have me? I swallowed my anger and wrote letter, after letter to the Blue prince. He would love me. I would make him love me.

My pink haired chamber maid was ordered to bring any letters to me as soon as they arrived. I would no longer have her deliver them to my brother to deliver them to me. I wouldnt have him, my kind, loving brother see my pathetic advances on the neighboring turned to agonizing months. Every day i waited anxiously on edge. My brother tried his best to calm me though he started to visit the Kingdom of green on buisness more often, though i waved the matter. My energy was spent waiting for a reply from Kaito. "Anything?" I asked gritting my teeth at the pink haired chamber maid. She sighed sadly and shook her head. "Im sorry My lady, nothing yet. Though i will continue to look for them if your highness requests it." She bowed before leaving me alone to soak in my woe.

I sad numbly in my throne as my brother went on looking over or tax count form the town. "Youve been off to see the tradesmaster in green alot lately" I mumbled. My brother paused before looking up and smiling. "For the well being of the Kingdoms" He laughed before handing me the tray the pink haired maid had just delivered. "todays lunch is bro'che'" He smiled sweetly. I smiled back eating the delicious desert, as my brother patted my head before heading out the door. I set the tray down and followed my brother to our stable. "len.." I chirped following my brother who was getting out josephine for her daily walk through the town. A day outside is just what i needed. I grasped my brothers hand as we headed out to the market street. I looked curiously around when my brother made a sudden halt in the street. My eyes followed his and my sanity disapeared.

The blue prince stood laughing with a green haired woman on his arm. I gritted my teeth seething with rage. Who was she? Why was she with him? Didnt everyone know he was mine? The blue prince spotted me and led his green haired dog up to me. My brother frowned at the two. I gripped his hand showing my anguish. The blue haired prince laughed as if he and i were good freinds. "this is my wife to be, the Princess of Green, Miku." He explained. I glared hatefully at the green haired woman who smiled cockily at me. Was she mocking me? telling me how weak i was for having secured the blue prince's hand? I seethed as he waved in mock kindness as he and his moss colored girl disapeared to their carrage. I dropped my brothers hand before running heart shattered to my castle.

Soon after the run in with Kaito, I heard my brother come into my royal bedroom were i lay angrily screaming and sobbing. "Rin..?" Len wispered touching my back. I raised my head, as tears ran down my angered face. "Len...Do something for me will you? Please? only you can do it!" I pleaded. Len held me and stroked my damp hair as Isobbed into his chest. My chest hurt. I hated seeing that green haired woman with Kaito! "anything" My brother wispered. "I am your servant. Id do anything for you." He firmly wispered. I looked up at him, tone serious even through my tears. "Kill her. that green princess! Kill her!" I screamed as the tears dripped slowly down my flushed cheeks. His eyes widened. "is that your final order on it..?" he asked. Inodded firmly. "I want the Princess of Green dead. Tonight." I wispered. My voice light yet firm. My heart full of hatred for the Green Princess. "Yes, My princess." My darling brother smiled before leaving my room. I smiled creuly at the blue rose on my vanity as the hate filled tears ran down my face. He will be mine...

That morning i sat perched in my throne room when my brother walked in. I glanced at his bloody clothes. "Len, you made quite a mess of her for me didnt you?" I asked smiling knowing the job was done. He held up the bloodstained knife. "for you my dear sister." He wispered. I smiled lovingly at my sibling. "good. Kaito will surely come to me now that his beloved Miku is dead" I smirked looking out the large window in front of me. Len bowed to me suddenly and didsapeared as a large grin crossed my face.

The Next few days the town was in an uproar, word of the princesses death spread fast. I heard from the Pink Maid that The Prince was claiming i had murdered his Fiancee. I laughed and replied, "Silly Blue boy will one day see i did him a favor!" My brother was anxious and grew more so with each day."its just them getting antsy Len. Stop worrying, it will die down." I shrugged one morning as i sipped my morning brunch. "Rin! This isnt like when you killed the farmers and other towns people by guilotine! We killed a national Monarch!" Len stressed over the sounds of angry towns people. "Len i swear , nothing will hap-" I began as the pink maid rushed into the room. "My highness. the guards gave up their place, saying they wouldnt protect a murderor letting the rebels in! they're comeing for you my lady!" She franticly explained. Len lept up from the table pulling me from my chair and up the spiral stair case to my bed room. "len! What are we ganna do?" I asked franticly my heart starting to pound. He locked the door searching the room in a panic for something. I stared wide-eyed and frightend. len quickly pulled off his clothes. "Len...?" I asked as the sounds of the rioters started up the staircase. I watched as he undid his usual pony tail and pulling my own hair up into a pony tail. "trade me clothes. they want a princess. Not a slave boy." Len explained. "I shakingly handed him my dress as I started to cry. I pulled the thin buttlers uniform over my body quickly. He helped her into my work boots and buttoned up my blouse. He then tied a ribbon in his blond hair. "Hide under the bed till im gone rin!" he ordered. "please Len, dont do this for me..." I sobbed in his arms knowing what he had planned. He forced me under the bed and smiled. "I am your servant. You are my princess. forever and always" Len smiled before opening the door as the rioters gathered. They grasped his arms and pulled him roughly down the stairs. I grabbed Lens dark cloak from his room as i ran out the garden exit of the palace. I could see my brother pretending to be me be tossed to the angry crowd. I stared as kaito and...My eyes widened further. A red armored woman secured my brother to the guilotine. Her vengful smirk as my thoughts flashed back to the red dress woman i had's lover killed by guilotine almost four years earlier. She had become a knight for the prince of blue. All the angry people of yellow and green chanted for my death for all the unjust crimes i had commited. Yet i watched weakly as my darling brother took the fall. THe clock chimed three as i ran despratly toward the guilotine crying out, as the blade was set free. I fell to the ground in agony. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?" I screamed in my pain. All the terror i caused...cuz of me...cuz of my jealousy...My brother was dead. The only one who truely loved me. I wailed again screaming as a sob ripped itself from my chest. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

*SOOOOO I got chapter two done! I Really tried to capture Rins evil spoile bratty side like how the music video suggests with her jealousy and her evil ways of ruling, anywho i hope you all liked chapter one and two and will keep on reading!*


	3. Chapter 3

**Vocaloid: The seven Sins Series **

*note*_ these stories are based on my opinion on how the story went about. Yes i know there may or may not be a book the songs were based on. I have not read it. But i do love the idea, thus i would like to go into further depth of each characters point of veiw. And if you have not listened to the songs of the sevin sin series i believe you should because you probally will feel lost here in these you :)_

Chapter one: Daughter of Green~ Mikus POV

"You are Queen Miku dear." My fathers kind words said to me. My father the King of the Kingdom of green said to me as he stepped down from his position as king. I smiled softly and nodded. I was only 16 and already a ruler of a whole country. My father left the room after patting me on the head. I was feeling rather stressed. Things were moving far too fast. I sighed to myself. I was the youngest ruler at least. The queen of the neighboring Yellow kingdom was only 14. I tied my long green hair into my usual pigtails and head out into the town to greet the towns folk as their official ruler.

"Your Highness!" They called as i walked through the markets. Every were i went i was greeted with happy faces and kind smiles. I smiled brightly greeting them back. I loved my people, and they loved me. I was going to be a kind and gentle ruler. I nodded to that idea. I walked for about an hour when i saw the white hair of my personal maid and best freind Haku. "Haku!" I called to the shy girl. She turned and greeted me with her usual kind smile. "Hello Miku, how are you today?' She asked. I smiled hugging the other girl. "I am queen today." I wispered to her. She nodded, the maids and I were told by the guards she giggled. Our giggling stopped when a blue Carraige rode into the market place pulled by two majestic white horses in blue tassels. The Carraige stopped in front of Haku and I. Then everything changed.

"hello My lady." A blue haired gentleman greeted bowing lowly and kissing the back of my hand. I curtseid to him as well. "Hello sir." I wispered. The blue haired man smiled. "I am Lord Kaito. Prince of the Blue region." He introduced giving me a wink. I blushed at his boldness. Haku shifted shyly and obviously uncompfortable. I took my hand from his. "Im am Princess Miku." I explained. "But i really must be going my fellow sire..." I wispered tugging Hakus hand as we headed back to the castle.

My father had summoned me to his office room. I opened the large green adorned doors and stepped in the room only to be face with the blue man agian. Next to him was Gakupo my fathers purple haired prime minister. "Father." I smiled and nodding kindly to the father beemed. "My dear this man here has offered a large sum of money and trade to our kindom for your hand!" My father proudly stated. The blue haired man smiled at me. I blushed. "As in...Marriage?" I asked looking at everyone in the room. My father and the two other men nodded. "the papers have already been signed." The prime minister spoke firmly. I looked from each man as if i was ganna faint from displeasure. I smiled weakly. "sounds quite nice to me, how can i refuse?"

My blue haired fiancee left for his Kingdom after our engagement was set in motion. We were to be wed in four months. "will you be alright doing this Miku?" Haku asked setting my dinner at my table. I let my head fall back. "Yes...theres no way out of this Haku...It would disgrace father and our Kingdom not to mention the blue Kingdom." I sighed. I looked at her. "i just want to fall in love with someone of my own choosing is all..." i wispered. Haku looked back sadly. She knew how much of a burden i beared being ruler yet still undermy fathers thumb. She sat behind me and slowly brushed my long green hair as i drifted to sleep.

the next morning i went to the market once again. "the tradesmans house is..." I heard a soft mumble to my left. A handsome blond in royal yellow stood staring at store signs with a rather confused look on his face, it was absolutely adorable, whom i knew had to be Len, the Yellow Princesses younger twin brother. I followed him a few stores over before comeing up behind him. "are you lost?" I asked. The boy turned around and turned a lovely shade of Pink. "I...uh...the master tradesmans house...were is it...?" he wispered. I smiled its this way i giggled taking his hand in mine. It was warm and felt good in mine. "this way." I kindly said pulling him behind me. My heart pounded in my chest. "may i ask your name?" he wispered. I looked over her shoulder as we stopped in front of the master tradesmans building. "I am Lady MIku. " I giggled. "the ruler of this kingdom" I said with a playful wink. He blushed deeper. "I say your highness...with such kindness, i may have fallen in love with you." he laughed bowing his blond head. I too, blushed. "well with such a gentleman i almost feel bad for being engaged." I laughed quietly toying with my green ponytail. He rubbed the back of his neck "Im quite jealous." Hesaid wispered. "you are young. yet so..mature. Maybe, we could work something out between us?" I wispered, stepping close to him without being able to restrain myself, this boy..had enchanted me. He blushed. "but your fiancee'? " he stammered. I looked downward biting my lip. "my father arranged the marraige. Not I. Why shouldnt i choose whom i see?" I asked turning away from him. "you have every right to" He smiled. I quickly turned to him and pulled him swiftly to the side alley before kissing him quickly on the lips, it felt like magic. "thank you Sir len." I wispered sweetly. "howd you-?" He asked. I placed a green painted nailed finger on his jacket. its quite obvious your the Yellows, head servant?" I giggled before winking and disapearing into the green paved streets.

My heart was pounding so fast in my chest. I felt amazing. Len was gorgeous, and absolutely adorable. And he agreed to see me! I spotted a blue flower at the edge of the pavement. Its petals had red spots on it. I stared strangely at the odd flower. I felt a feeling of dred hit my stomach. I had finally found a first love, and i wasnt even allowed to be engaged to HIM, but to someone i didnt even know...The grim heartbreak would only be the beginning.

Len came to me ever wednesday. Hed toss a rock at my bedroom window and Id slide out my window and into his arms. Wed run and lay in the orchards behind the castle, away from prying eyes. We never spoke of our home lives, just us, our hopes and our dreams. We kissed often and held one another. I loved This yellow servant boy. This boy i wanted for my own. It stayed live this for several months. Though with each passing day , i came closer to my dreaded wedding day. I smiled at the idea to my people and my father but i felt truely like i was being cornered with no way out. I felt like i was dieing on the inside.

The prince of blue came for me one morning. Haku had came to my room to dress me up. I was going on a carraige ride with lord Kaito , this was the week of our wedding. I swallowed my fear and greeted the blue haired man. "My Lord" I smiled bowing to him before climbing into the Blue lined grinned as he climbed in after me. The carrage ride led us to the gates of the yellow kingdom and my heart dropped. "My lady, i would like you to see the yellow market with me, they have grand produce of bannanahs and oranges." He smiled kindly helping me down. I smiled strained letting him lead me through the yellow market town as i silently prayed Len wouldnt see me. "Oh." Kaito said suddenly. I looked were he was gesturing to and i froze. Len stood wide eyed to and equally wide eyed female who looked identical to Len in riding britches next to a horse. I knew she must be the young princess i had been told about. The blue lord pulled me over to the blond twins. I kept a collected smile on my face though my body was trembling.. "Your highness rin, id like you to meet my darling wife to Be Lady Miku of green." Kaito laughed, as I strained to smile at them both. The words stung the air between len and i , that much i knew . His Sister pulled a tight smile and nodded. "its a pleasure to meet you both" I smiled nodding at them both before being led of on the arm of the blue prince. I bit my lip as i felt like i would cry. I knew i had just lost the one boy id ever want.

That night i cried and cursed kaito's name. Haku stroked my hair. "all will be fine, Miku dear...i promise." she wispered trying to console me. "No it wont!" I screamed. I knew hed never return to me. i had lost Len forever. His wide eyed expression replayed itsself in my head when i heard the familiar clink of rocks at my window. Haku smiled and left my room as i slid out my window. "Len! I thought id never see you again after today, but look, i have to tell you that Its you I love, not him!" I spoke quickly hugging him tightly. He held me tighter than usual. "whats the matter?" I wispered looking at him. Tears slid down his face as he pulled a blade from its sheith. "My Queen ordered me to kill you" he wispered his voice cracking with greif. My eyes widened, this was the only way i could be free i realised, and i nodded kissing him hard one last time. "do you love me len?" I wispered. He nodded as I took the blade from him and held it firmly in my grasp. "Then, there is no other way. I cant marry Kaito yet im forced to, then death is the only real option...After all, id rather die than be without you Len" I wispered as a tear slid down my cheek as i plunged the blade into my stomach. "hold me len..." I wispered falling to the ground. He caught me and held me close, cradeling me in his arms as he cried. The pain was dulling and my body grew cold. I was free.

*so i feel like this one wasnt as great as the others, I wrote this the same day i wrote Rins so it was hard to switch from a bitch to a saint and also im very tired. I tried to show her reasoning of having an affair with Len and Her kingdoms love for her. well i hope you all found it ver satisfactory and will continue to keep reading the others POVs also*


End file.
